


Costco Trips

by milozel, spaceedanny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milozel/pseuds/milozel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceedanny/pseuds/spaceedanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Hunk, can you hand me the aux cord?”</p><p>-</p><p>After thirty six minutes of silence followed by one and a half playthroughs of ‘My Neck’ My Back’, they arrived at Hunk’s homestead. Everyone drained out of the air conditioned van as fast as they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costco Trips

Being stuck in a minivan with three other people might seem horrid, but this is no ordinary minivan. This is Shiro’s minivan. The DadVan ™. The air conditioning was superb and it lingered with the smell of pine. 

 

The air freshener fastened to the rear view mirror danced in the air as the can went over a speed bump. Everyone groaned in discomfort from being tossed around.

 

“Sorry guys, I didn’t see that one.” Hunk apologized.

 

Pidge was busy looking out at the campus scenery as they left while listening to music. They rested their shoulder against the leather of the seat and rested their legs flat on the remaining lounge next to them. Lance sat in the middle row of the van with Pidge in the far back. 

 

Everyone simultaneously received a notification on their devices.

 

 **Lancenator:** [ http://65.media.tumblr.com/f8211054f039b5f5cd4fd870752f419a/tumblr_inline_nzevl0uBCR1qzrgln_500.jpg](http://65.media.tumblr.com/f8211054f039b5f5cd4fd870752f419a/tumblr_inline_nzevl0uBCR1qzrgln_500.jpg)

**A(ss)llura:** stop

**Lancenator:** [ http://imgur.com/Uh6IrJW](http://imgur.com/Uh6IrJW)

**Pidgeotto:** im calling the police

 

 **Read 11:12 AM** by: A(ss)llura, Shirto, Lancenator, Cor-nya 

 

Shiro groaned and flashed a glare at Lance’s way. Lance barely got to open his mouth before Shiro put a finger over his own lips, shushing him. Snores could be made clear from the back of the van.

 

-

 

They had all been on the road for a while and Pidge had woken up eventually by the sound of car horns blaring. Hunk was getting tired and they all agreed to have Shiro and Hunk switch places so he wouldn’t blank out again.

 

The van eventually drove up to a parking space outside of a 7-Eleven and came to a stop. Everyone filed out of the van and into the store to gather food and water for the trip to Hunk’s beach house.

 

“I’ll fuel up the van while you guys are in the store.” Lance announced.

 

“Thanks Lance! I’ll pay you back later.” Shiro waved and entered the store along with the rest of the group.

 

Lance slipped his credit card into the machine and let the gas fill the tanks. He figured it would take a while to finish so in the meantime, he climbed back inside the van and opened his bag to reveal a set of fuzzy dice.

 

He tossed it onto the rear view mirror and immediately snapped a selfie and sent it to Allura on Snapchat. With his free hand he made the okay sign. Lance quickly closed his phone before the group returned to the car. However, he didn’t know that Allura had taken a screenshot of Lance’s selfie and was planning to send it to the group chat.

 

“Hey Lance! They were out of Mountain Dew so I got you Dr. Pepper instead. Hope that was okay.” Shiro explained.

 

“Oh that’s fine, did you get the Rockstar?”

 

“Yeah, here.” Shiro handed him the bag of items.

 

They all got settled in the car. It was silent for a moment, but all their phones buzzed with a text from Allura.

 

**A(ss)llura:** Image Attached

**Lancenator:** YoU BETRAYEDM E

 

 **Read 3:20 PM** by: Hunk, Shirto, A(ss)llura, Cor-nya, Pidgeotto.

 

Everyone’s eyes went from their phones to the fuzzy dice that dangled from the mirror. Shiro sighed.

 

Around an hour passed until they got another text. This time from Lance.

 

**Lancenator:** Blaze it

 

Read 4:20 PM by Hunk, Pidgeotto, A(ss)llura, Cor-nya.

 

-

 

Another hour passed. Lance whined and set his palm on the glass window of the van every time they passed a McDonald’s. Lance thought about how much longer it would take until they reached Hunk’s place. He pondered on whether or not to bring it up and ask, but he had a better idea instead.

 

“Hey Hunk, can you hand me the aux cord?”

 

-

 

After thirty six minutes of silence followed by one and a half playthroughs of ‘My Neck’ My Back’, they arrived at Hunk’s homestead. Everyone drained out of the air conditioned van as fast as they could. Shiro fiddled with his collection of keys to find the one that unlocked the car top carrier with all their luggage in it. 

 

Once found, he reached up to the top of the van to where the lock was and popped open the stuffy and heated storage container and lifted everyone’s bags down one by one, handing them to each individual in order.

 

-

 

After everyone made it into the house and dropped their stuff off in their designated rooms, hunk called them all to the main section of the massive home. Everyone dripped into the living room one by one until everyone was present.

 

“Hey guys,” Hunk started. “I just checked the fridge and I don't believe, any of the food is edible. I threw it all out but if we want to eat tonight we better make a Costco trip. I’m assuming everyone is hungry?”

  
A chorus of ‘yes’s’ and ‘yeps’ echoed throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this. They most likely are with our writing. Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
